Forum:Can we reach 800?
I looked at the 99 to go forum and i saw that there are still red links. Also as new tings will be coming out soon the article count will increase. So I've got a plan. We all need to work together to reach 800. However once we hit that I'm going to forbid anyone making any new pages. That way all the attention will be focused on the stubs. There's no point in having a million articles if most are stubs. It's better to have a 100 or so, which are uber detailed. That's what i want here: 800 detailed and useful pages. This can be done and even I'm gonna try and get some articles completed! This may sound fascist but it will make tings better. Also any new pages, which users want to make after the 800 mark, need to be put on a list on this forum's talk page. Once we're all happy with the 800 unstubbed articles, I'll lift the ban. I know this seems unfair and may restrict creativity, but it's better for the site as a whole. That or we leave the stubs behind, which isn't good. Hope you all understand my reasoning. Regards, ---- So, this is pretty much an anti-P12 Community Challenge post. Way to undermine! Naw, I'll make future ones on de-stubbification. Here are my points on this matter: #'Every time someone creates a new talk page, forum topic, blog post, template, info box, category, or uploads a file, it creates a new page. None of these really count as articles, but the wiki counts them. People create new talk pages and upload images every day, especially since the island is coming out soon and criterion is giving away so much info and pictures about it. At this rate we'll have 800 pages in 2-3 days.' #'Most of the articles that are stubs are from the old games that no one cares about. Who actually comes to the wiki to find out information on how to unlock a car from Burnout 1, or any other game besides Paradise? I don't even know why we have the old games here, probably for bibliographical purposes. All the info that's missing can probably be found at gamefaqs anyways.' #'I myself, since no one else seems to want to, have to create 20+ Burning Route pages for the P12 Community Challenge. Since they also each have an image, that's double the amount. That's way over the 19 more pages we have left, and I dont think it would be fair for me to hog the last of them.' #'Speaking of the P12 Challenge, how are we going to have one next month if we can't make new articles? Maybe, this could be the challenge for next month! Whoever unstubs the most articles wins! That way people will ''want to fix the pages instead of being forced to, and people can still make new pages as well.' '''There's my little spiel for ya. Hope these issues get addressed.' Babadingldoo 16:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Way I see it, there are: * 20 or so Burning Route pages left to make. * 50 or so Road pages to be made * Probably 15-20 new Big Surf Island Roads to make * Maybe Big Surf Articles for other stuff, eg a Big Surf Island Drive Through page (not that the d-thrus are gonna be that different, it was an example.) Total is 80-100 pages to make, to name but just a few, Smudger13talk 08:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Bit offended at your "Nobody cares about the older games" comment mate. I still play the games and I think it's important to chronicle them here, even if people don't play it anymore (that's like saying Wookieepedia shouldn't give info on the Original Trilogy because it's so outdated). I bought the older games on half the reason that it'd help out the wiki. Many of the stubs that we have are from the vehicles in the older games, and there are a lot of them. Part of a wiki is not just to get help on a Burning Route or see which is the faster car in the game, there's a part where you browse it finding out intriguing information you never thought was there. Why do you think I listed all the buildings in Sunset Valley Town on the West Lake Drive article? KBABZ 01:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry! Since I've been gone i had no idea about this P12 thingy. I'm really sorry if anyone cried themselves to sleep: i didn't mean to upset anyone! But i liked your idea about having the challenge to un-stub things. I like it. We'll go with that instead. Regards, Stubs I also like the idea of having an expanding stubs P12 challenge (BSI can wait till July, when we are all familiar with it), but I know nothing about, and nothing to contribute to, the hordes of pre-Paradise game articles. When I click Contribute then Article Stubs, I want to be able to choose from Paradise Stubs or pre-Paradise Stubs. Or something to that effect. I bet no one will understand what I just wrote...Smudger13talk 16:44, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I understand totally. We could have a stub category/template for Paradise articles and one for pre-Paradise ones. What does everyone think about that? I like it. ::I see that this has already been implemented... I don't agree with it (not completely). If we were to do this correctly, why not stub everything accurately under categories like Category:Burnout Revenge stubs and Category:Burnout Paradise stubs instead and have those categories be a part of Category:Stubs for those that don't care what they edit to fix stubs. Yep do it! Can you implement that X? I know it may seem like i ask everyone else to do stuff but I'm pretty useless at all the complex wiki mahoohar, and i don't really have the time either. If not then we'll get the Rapmeister to do it. Talking of which i haven't seen him around lately, or am i just blind? :Check out his user page. He moved recently, so...I don't quite know his status. ::Also, what do you think about the vehicle stubs category? Keep that? Yeh why not! The more categories the easier to unstub everything. Nearly there Four more pages to go before 800 articles! Editing all these forum pages reminds me about the above... *puts the separation of categories on his list* :801 baby... thanks to C_ee_X for his additions in the last few days to put us over the 800 mark!